Chrysler 300C
Graz, Austria (Magna Steyr) Beijing, China (Beijing Benz) | predecessor = Chrysler 300M Chrysler Concorde Chrysler Intrepid (Canada) | class = Full-size | related = Lancia Thema | body_style = 4-door sedan 5-door station wagon (Europe, Australia and Latin America) | platform = Chrysler LX platform | layout = Front engine, rear-wheel drive / all-wheel drive | designer = Ralph Gilles (2001) Freeman Thomas (2001) }} The Chrysler 300 is a full-size flagship produced by Chrysler. Designed by Ralph Gilles in 2001, and first shown at the 2003 New York Auto Show as a concept car, sales in the United States began in April 2004. The 300 was Chrysler's first rear-wheel-drive full-sized sedan since the discontinuation of the Chrysler Newport of 1981. The SRT-8 model was intended as the high-performance version. The 2011 model was sold as the Lancia Thema in Europe, except in the United Kingdom and Ireland, where it was sold as the Chrysler 300C. First generation (2003–2010) | width= | height= SRT8: | weight= 3,721-4,046 lb (1,688-1,835 kg ) | wheelbase= | engine=2.7 L EER V6 3.5 L EGG V6 5.7 L EZB HEMI V8 6.1 L ESF HEMI V8 3.0 L OM642 turbodiesel V6 | related=Dodge Charger Dodge Challenger Dodge Magnum Mercedes-Benz E-Class | designer=Ralph Gilles Freeman Thomas }} The Chrysler 300 was designed to be a modern interpretation of the Chrysler C-300 and the letter series Chryslers that followed, featuring a large grille, long hood and low roofline that was prominent on those vehicles. The styling retained many elements of the 1998 Chrysler Chronos concept car, such as chrome interior accents and tortoiseshell finishings on the steering wheel and shifter knob. The Chrysler 300 is based on the rear-wheel drive Chrysler LX platform which features components derived from the W211 Mercedes-Benz E-Class of 2003 to 2009. Shared components include the rear suspension design, front seat frames, wiring harnesses, steering column, the 5-speed automatic transmission's design, and a derivative of the 4Matic all-wheel drive system. Model range Base The basic 300 (or 300C in some countries) comes with standard 17-inch wheels, wheel covers, four-wheel disc brakes, single disc mp3 player, auxiliary input jack, power driver seat and a four-speed automatic transmission. It uses a EER V6 making . In Canada, it comes standard with the Touring model's V6 engine. The vehicle comes with standard rear wheel drive and available all wheel drive. The basic 300 model was renamed to LX for 2008 and remains as the code-name for the platform. Touring The Touring model uses a V6, producing and of torque, either a 4 or 5spd transmission depending on the year and drive configuration, and comes with 17-inch aluminium wheels, AM/FM radio with CD player and auxiliary audio jack, Electronic Stability Program (ESP), remote keyless entry, leather trimmed seats, and SIRIUS satellite radio. This model was renamed Touring Plus for the 2009 and 2010 model years. Limited The Limited model included the Touring model's 3.5 L V6 engine, generating and and either a 4 or 5 speed transmission depending on the year and drive configuration. Additional features included 18-inch chrome-clad aluminium wheels, anti-roll bars. 300C The top-of-the-line 300C version uses a 5.7 L (345 cu in) Hemi V8. Using the Multidisplacement System (MDS), this engine can run on four cylinders when less power is needed in order to reduce total fuel consumption. The USEPA-rated fuel consumption of the 300C is: city, and highway. When all eight cylinders are needed, the 300C can make and torque. It uses a five-speed automatic transmission and comes standard with 18-inch chrome-clad alloy wheels, Chrysler's MyGIG Infotainment System in 2008 and SIRIUS Satellite Radio and Backseat Television in 2008. The HEMI engine includes a pushrod induction tube, located on the side of the engine-block. This tube makes the 300C more fuel efficient and quicker, because of the air being "pulled and pushed" into the engine's induction area. The engine uses the HEMI, or double rocker configuration, with a cam-in-block, overhead valve (OHV) pushrod design. There are two spark plugs per cylinder to promote efficient fuel/air mixture burn and thereby reduce emissions. In 2009 - 2010 power output was increased to 360HP. SRT-8 The SRT-8 model was equipped with a 6.1-liter Hemi engine producing 425 horsepower at 6,200 rpm and 420 lb-ft of torque at 4,800 rpm. The SRT8 can hit 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds. Other variants Station wagon The 300C was sold in Europe and Australia and Japan as both a sedan and a station wagon. The station wagon was sold as the 300C Touring (not to be confused with the North American sedan's "Touring" trim level) which shared much of its sheet metal aft of the c-pillar with the Dodge Magnum. The base Chrysler 300 was not sold in Europe, instead all cars came with the 300C bodystyle/interior and a choice of either V6, diesel or V8 gasoline powerplants. All 300C Touring models, along with European 300C sedans and right-hand drive models were assembled by Magna Steyr in Graz, Austria beginning in June 2005. The station wagon body-style was discontinued after the first generation. Diesel (2006–2011) In Europe and Australia, the 300C was available with a Mercedes-Benz 3.0 L diesel V6 engine (internal code OM642) rated @3800rpm and @1600rpm. Fuel economy for the 300C diesel is rated at City, Highway and on the combined cycle. Acceleration from 0-60 mph happens in 7.9 seconds while the top speed remains the same as the gasoline V6 ( ). 2008 UK models include 300C SRT-Design model in saloon or Touring body, which included SRT 20-inch alloy wheels and wheel arch spats, chrome mesh grille, MyGIG satellite navigation, SRT-8 steering wheel, SRT-8 leather sports seats and carbon fibre interior details. ASC Helios 300 ASC created a convertible version of the Chrysler 300C, dubbed the ASC Helios 300, and unveiled it at the North American International Auto Show in early 2005. Despite rumours, Chrysler has confirmed that the vehicle will not be produced. Executive Series 300 The Walter P. Chrysler Executive Series 300 was an extended wheelbase version shown at the 2006 New York Auto Show. It added six inches (152 mm) to the rear passenger compartment. Heritage Edition 300C The Chrysler 300C Heritage Edition debuted in 2006 and was a performance oriented trim that used the 5.7 Hemi and had styling ques from the Chrysler 300 "letter series" 'of the 1950s and the 1960s. Awards The 300C was the 2005 ''Motor Trend Car of the Year and was on Car and Driver's Ten Best list for 2005 and 2006. It also won the North American Car of the Year and Canadian Car of the Year Best New Luxury Car awards. During its debut year, it was promoted as being one of the most awarded new cars ever. Reception and legacy In the USA, the 300C enjoyed a wave of popularity in the mid-2000s, aided by celebrity owners (including future-US President Barack Obama, ) and appearances in music videos. In 2004, rapper Snoop Dogg famously called then-Chrysler CEO, Dieter Zetsche, asking for his own 300C; he later appeared in a commercial for the car alongside Lee Iacocca. The 300C was ranked #12 in a Complex.com article, "The 25 Most Iconic Hip-Hop Cars" due to its popularity in many hip-hop music videos following its introduction. Chrysler 300 designer Ralph Gilles reflected on the vehicle's success in 2008, saying that the "300 turned out to be a bit of an icon for Chrysler".Ralph Gilles, Vice President of Design, Chrysler, Jeep and Truck division: CanadianDriver: Interview - Ralph Gilles, Vice President of Design, Chrysler, Jeep and Truck division, accessdate: 20. tammikuuta 2016 In the UK, the BBC Top Gear team described the 300C as "something different with a bit of kitsch gangster cool". They praised the spacious and well equipped interior and the low price while criticizing the quality of materials, ride, steering and low engine torque. The first generation model was popular with British buyers who regarded it as the "poor man's Bentley".http://europe.newsweek.com/hot-wheels-chryslers-poor-mans-bentley-127607?rm=eu (Indeed, some owners swapped the Chrysler badges for Bentley ones). The post-2011 second generation proved less popular, primarily because of its less attractive appearance to British eyes. Second generation (2011–present) | length= | width= | height= | wheelbase= | engine= 3.6 L Pentastar V6 5.7 L HEMI V8 6.4 L HEMI V8 3.0 L VM A630 turbodiesel V6 | related=Dodge Charger Dodge Challenger }} front.]] A redesigned 300 was introduced in 2011. Only the sedan body-style is available; the station wagon version of the 300 has been discontinued. Exterior changes include an all new body, bi-xenon HID projector headlights, LED daytime running strips within the headlights, new tail lights with LEDs and a horizontally slotted front grille as standard. The car also features an updated version of the Chrysler brand's winged emblem, which dropped the blue ribbon centre dating back to 1930s. Thinner roof pillars and a more raked windshield contribute to improved visibility. A dual-pane panoramic sunroof will offer twice the outward visibility of an average sunroof. The new 300 has optional 20-inch polished-aluminium wheels. The all new interior upgrades include a new instrument panel with "soft-touch" materials throughout, 8.4 inch Uconnect Touch, new steering wheel and centre console, and standard leather seating on all trim levels. Both seat-mounted and curtain side airbags were made standard. The predecessors' 2.7- and 3.5-litre engines were replaced with Chrysler's new 3.6-litre Pentastar V6 engine producing and of torque. The 5.7-litre HEMI V8 engine remained available with 363 horsepower. A 3.0-litre VM Motori V6 turbodiesel is also available in Europe, and Australia. Beginning with model year 2012 all V6 models were equipped with the 8-speed 8HP45 automatic transmission, licensed from ZF Friedrichshafen . Variants The 2011 model is offered in Touring, Limited, 300C, and 300C AWD trim levels. Touring and Limited trims come with the Pentastar V6, while the 300C line offers the 5.7 HEMI. A 300S trim was introduced at the 2011 New York International Auto Show together with the 300C Executive series. The 300S featured black treatment for grille and headlamps, 20-inch polished-face aluminium wheels with black painted pockets, 10-speaker Beats by Dr. Dre sound system, and steering wheel mounted paddle shifters. This was also sold in Europe as the Lancia Thema S from 2014. SRT8 rear end.]] An SRT8 version was unveiled at the 2011 New York International Auto Show, powered by a 6.4-litre 392 HEMI V8 engine. The 6.4 392 Hemi engine is also used in other Chrysler Group SRT vehicles. With , the new 300 SRT8 can go from zero to in the low 4 second range. In addition to the increase in power, the SRT8 receives specific exterior trim including a lower front fascia, large exhaust tips, body color instead of chrome trim and large 20-inch aluminium wheels. The car also gets a lowered, sportier suspension setup and a large Brembo brake package. The 300 SRT (or SRT8) was discontinued for MY 2015 in the United States, but is still sold in Australia and the Middle East. Contrary to past statements by Chrysler, the 300 SRT8 is still sold in left-hand drive abroad. Special editions * The '''300 Motown Edition model sales began in the spring of 2013. The Motown Edition is a tribute to the Motown genre of music. Additions to the Chrysler 300C features, include special chrome wheels, a Beats by Dr. Dre ten-speaker sound system, "Motown Edition" badges on the front fenders, as well as 100 Motown tunes preloaded on a USB drive. Berry Gordy, the creator of the Motown genre, appears in a 2012 TV ad for the Chrysler 300 Motown Edition, promoting his musical, and saying "This is Motown. And this is what we do". The song playing in the commercial is "Ain't No Mountain High Enough". * 300S Glacier Edition, available in the fall of 2012 as a 2013 model year vehicle. Based on the Chrysler 300S, the Glacier Edition adds signature details not found on other Chrysler 300 models. * Mopar '12, available as a 2012 model year vehicle. This Special Edition Chrysler 300 was designed by Mopar Performance to mark Mopar's 75th anniversary. Featuring a 3:91 gear ratio, sport tuned suspension, and unique badging, only 500 Mopar Edition 300's were made. Engines * Source for Lancia Marketing As part of the 2011 Chrysler 300 advertising campaign, three TV commercials were produced. "Homecoming" featured Detroit Lions defensive lineman Ndamukong Suh driving through his rainy hometown of Portland, Oregon, in his new 2011 Chrysler 300, retracing his humble beginnings. "Attitude" featured John Varvatos seeking inspiration at a record store in Brooklyn and record under his arm and into his Chrysler 300. "Good Things" featured Dr. Dre driving through the streets of Los Angeles in a Beats by Dre equipped 2012 Chrysler 300. The 'See It Through' TV commercial featured the Chrysler 300 and notable Detroit locals, including Detroit Lion's Ndamukong Suh and a poem written in 1917 by Edgar Guest titled "See It Through". 2015 facelift In late 2014 a facelift version of the 300 was introduced. Changes include: * Full speed-range Adaptive Cruise Control with Stop * Full-Speed Forward Collision Warning (FCW) with Active Braking * Lane Departure Warning with Lane Keep Assist * Uconnect Systems: Bluetooth Streaming Audio, Uconnect Voice Command and Bluetooth (with Uconnect Access). The 8.4AN System adds, navigation, featuring full-color 3-D graphics and HD Radio * 7-inch customizable Driver Information Display (DID) electronic instrument cluster * Standard TorqueFlite eight-speed automatic transmission with Rotary E-shift * Restyled front and rear facia * New black and silver mesh chrome grille Safety The Lancia version was safety tested by Euro NCAP in autumn 2011 and got the following results: Concept cars * In 2000, Chrysler introduced the 300 HEMI C, a 2+2 convertible bearing the new 5.7 litre HEMI engine with and torque. It had rear wheel drive and a four speed automatic transmission. It was capable of 0-60 mph in under 6 seconds. * In 1991, Chrysler introduced a Monteverdi High Speed inspired concept 300, employing the Dodge Viper engine. It was inspired by the a 1970s Swiss-built sedan powered by Chrysler. Total U.S. sales References External links * Chrysler 300 Official Website - USA 300 Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Police vehicles Category:Full-size vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Station wagons Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Retro-style automobiles Category:Lancia vehicles Category:Cars introduced in 2004